


Hakama

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Jin needs help.<br/>Disclaimer:  I don't own anything!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hakama

Fuu has never helped tie anyone's hakama before. Well, no, she has but it totally doesn't count because he was drunk and she tied it all wrong anyway, so he wouldn't be able to chase her when she ran.

But Jin was still stiff after that fight, like, really stiff, and obviously was having problems, even after soaking in that hot spring to loosen his muscles.

"Oh, just let me do that!" She grabbed the himo out of Jin's lax fingers and started wrapping them around his waist, hoping he wouldn't say anything about how much her own fingers were shaking.


End file.
